


First

by Boom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shmoop, super fluff, this shit is made of clouds and stardust yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boom/pseuds/Boom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://vimeo.com/89189517">this</a> post I found stalking a friend on tumblr because I’m cool like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

Derek couldn’t figure out why he agreed to do this. In fact there were a billion things he could be doing instead, like cleaning out his apartment and filing his taxes.

And getting rid of the stuff Jennifer had left when she moved out.

He decided not to think about that one as he pushed open the emergency door on the third floor, depositing him into a barren loft with a card table and a camera on a tripod. There were a few people already there, some guy fiddling with the camera, another with the lights…

“Hi!” Derek turned to address the perky voice. The girl behind it was almost a head shorter than him, wearing thick, black rimmed glasses and a trendy haircut. She looked courteous but assessing, “Laura?”

“Derek,” he supplied, shaking her hand, “Laura ended up having a scheduling conflict. I’m her brother.”

“Oh that’s too bad!” she replied, and Derek couldn’t tell if it was too bad Laura couldn’t come or he was sent in her place, “Here, if you’ll follow me, we’ll get you ready. You’re actually a little late.”

“Yeah, sorry, Laura sent me a bunch of different times so I kinda had to guess.”

“That’s no problem. Your partner isn’t even here yet.”

Partner. Right. Laura had given him the bare minimum when she’d told him to show up, so he asked, “Right. Could you tell me what exactly I have to do?”

“Well the project is called First Kiss,” Ria explained, turning to him, “What we’re going to do is film your first kiss with a complete stranger. Totally candid. It's going to be a guy though, are you okay with that?”

She handed Derek a scarf to tie over his eyes. He took it with a grimace, trying to redirect it into a smile with little success, “It’s fine.”

“Great, now just stand right here.”

“Here?”

“Yup, right there. Is the scarf too tight?”

“No, it’s fine.”

“Cool, we’ll be ready in a minute.”

Derek just stood there, awkwardly trying not to fidget while they seemed to wait a millennium. Finally there was the noise of a crash bar and thumping feet, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Ria, class got out late—“

“Calm down, Stiles, I don’t care. Take a breath.”

There seemed to be some heaving on “Stiles’” part before he spoke again, “Okay, I’m good. What do I do?”

“Just stand… Right there. Don’t move.”

There was shuffling then silence. Derek fought valiantly not to shift again.

“Okay, Derek.”

“Ready?” he ask unnecessarily, hand already hesitating over the knot.

“Yup.”

Derek pulled the scarf from his eyes and nearly swallowed his tongue. The guy in front of him was younger, probably in college, and had the brightest eyes he’d ever seen. They looked like chips of amber and Derek really had to fight not to gape. He was about the same height as Derek, maybe an inch shorter, with the palest skin flecked with moles. There was a particular constellation on his cheek Derek wanted to trace…

“Hi.”

Derek snapped his eyes up, fighting a blush, “Hi.”

“Um,” the guy shifted, scratching one leg with the top of his other shoe before sticking out a hand, “Stiles.”

“Derek,” Derek shook his hand, feeling even more awkward now than when he started.

“Should we…” Stiles looked over to Ria for some direction, “like, talk about ourselves or…?”

“Sure, if you want.”

“Okay,” Stiles looked back to Derek before his face went crimson, “Oh— yeah, sorry,” Stiles dropped his hand, “Right. Hand holding is weird. Sorry, I’m kinda touchy feely.”

“It’s okay,” Derek replied before his brain could catch up with him, “I don’t mind.”

He felt like his face was on fire. Any hotter and it would melt. Apparently Stiles was feeling the same though, because he stuck both hands in his pockets and broke eye contact, “So. Um. Oh! I’m a student. Right. At NYU. Just kinda. Doin’ that,” he snapped his fingers and clapped once, still not meeting Derek’s eyes.

“I’m a cop.”

“Whoa, really?” Stiles whole body straightened and once more Derek’s world was engulfed in amber, “My dad’s a cop. Well, the Sheriff. In my hometown.”

“Where are you from?”

“Beacon Hills, California.”

Derek scrunched his face a little, “Where’s that?”

“It’s small,” Stiles motioned abstractly, “North… It’s fine, no one knows it.”

Silence reigned so Stiles put his hands back in his pockets. It didn’t seem to stop his fidgeting as much as he hoped so Derek threw him a bone, “Miss it?”

“Some,” Stiles shrugged, “What about you? New Yorker born and bred?”

“Pretty much,” Derek fought not to cross his arms and keep his face open. He didn’t want to intimidate the guy into backing out, especially now, because he _really_ wanted to kiss him.

“Cool, cool…”

“Whenever you two are ready,” Ria prompted, making Stiles jump then laugh at himself.

“Right,” Stiles pulled his hands out of his pockets and slapped his thighs, “You ready?”

“Are you?” Derek couldn’t help but ask, eyebrows raised. Stiles looked like he was seconds from vibrating out of his skin.

“Well I mean yeah it’s no big deal it’s just a kiss ri—“

Derek took a step right into Stiles space, dragging a finger gently over the moles he’d noticed earlier. Stiles looked like a fish, mouth working, eyes wide as he seemed to try keeping an eye on Derek’s _everything_ but now they were too close and it was too hard.

“Ready?” Derek almost whispered, hoping Stiles would say yes, because if he thought about it too long he would back out and he very much did _not_ want to back out. Stiles gulped, closing his mouth and nodding furiously. Derek moved forward, giving him ample time to pull away if he wanted. It was very chaste at first, just the press of dry lips. Derek pulled away a little, watching Stiles eyes flutter open, “Okay?”

Stiles seemed to have trouble speaking again, but still nodded, then choked out, “Yeah,” before swooping for Derek’s lips. That’s how Derek would recount it afterwards, when he met Scott for the first time, when he had dinner with the Sheriff, and to his sister minutes after leaving the shoot. Swooped. There was no other way to describe it. Stiles’ tongue was keen to explore every crevice of Derek’s mouth, turning the kiss dirty apparently without thinking. Derek just held on, cradling Stiles’ lower and mid back while Stiles had his fill before turning the tide. He felt Stiles hands on his cheek and side before sliding lower, pulling closer. Derek was pretty sure Stile’s quiet moan was accidental, but Derek’s reaction to it most certainly was not. He pressed harder into Stiles, stepping between his legs and broke away just long enough to take a breath and start again. Derek could feel his pulse pounding through his entire body, could almost hear the echoing cadence through Stiles’ lips. He could’ve sworn he he was on fire while his throat felt like ice, his gut churning, his feet aching, his body behaving badly and the only points of clarity being Stiles’ forearms on his ribs, Stiles’ heart beating through his chest, Stiles’ breath filling his lungs…

Finally Stiles pulled away and Derek almost stumbled to follow, but caught himself, remembering where he was. He didn’t look at Ria or Ted or Collins. He just stared at Stiles, praying he wasn’t showing his hand. Stiles just stared back, before cracking a smile and dropping his arms from Derek’s waist. He turned to the camera and Derek did too, suppressing the hurricane of emotions tearing at his insides.

“How was that?” Stiles asked, hands going back to his pockets.

“Perfect,” Ria smiled.

“Awesome,” Stiles turned back to Derek, his face amiable, “We should do this again sometime.”

Derek couldn’t help his bark of laughter, “I think you can only have one first kiss with a person, Stiles.”

“What are you talking about?” Stiles asked, looking mock indignant, “There are literally _tons_ of first kisses. First kiss after date, first kiss _before_ a date, first kiss in a movie theater, first kiss in the back of a car, first tired kiss, first hungover kiss—“

Derek laid a sharp peck on Stiles lips, stopping him for a moment, before his smile took an almost evil glint Derek knew he could grow to enjoy.

“First shut-up kiss…” Stiles drifted off, making Derek laugh again.

“You have a hard time with that, don’t you?”

“You have no idea,” Stiles replied.

“Your phone bill must be a nightmare.”

“My dad threatens me about it every month,” Stiles tried to sound solemn, but failed.

“I’m not all that talkative,” Derek told him.

“I hadn’t noticed.”

“Then I can get your number?”

Derek didn’t understand how a grin could split a person’s face until that moment.

“I thought you’d never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> *spirit fingers*


End file.
